


Noodle kiss

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, joke, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, time to make the food Naruto loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodle kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a spur of the moment drabble. I saw a vine(it is really old but I saw it for the first time and went omggg yes) and decided to write this real quick.

It was the right texture. It smelled nice. It was bubbling away in the pot and Naruto had been waiting on these things all day. He had been waiting on the chance to go home and cook some noodles since he left home.

But there had been college and the commute and basically everything in the way but now he could finally eat what he had been thinking about the entire day. Finally.

He scooped some the noodles in the pot onto a spoon so that he could sample them. Naruto knew that they were soft put it was the principle of the thing. That was why he carefully shook the spoon so the excess water could drip off.

He closed his eyes and gingerly bit the first noodle. He knew from years of experience slurping them from the get go was the quick path towards a burnt tongue. He was trying to avoid that. He needed to avoid that.

Naruto had the waiting time down pat and he chuckled to himself as the correct amount of seconds passed. He could finally slurp up the rest without burning his tongue and before the noodle got cold.

He hummed happily as the noodle was quickly slurped up. Right taste. Right texture. He could turn off the stove in a little while. A soft wet kiss interrupted his noodle and his eyes flew open in alarm as he looked down between himself and the stove.

Kakashi slowly pulled away from him. His dark eye on his as he slowly backed away heading for the study. The place Naruto’s Dad should be at this time. His face flushed as Kakashi smirked and replaced his sick mask that had been hanging loosely around his neck.

Some of the noodles were still hanging from his lips but Naruto was unable to think about any of that as his philosophy teacher backed away in the direction of his Dad’s study. With an unapologetic expression.

“You’ll kill yourself with that amount of salt.” Kakashi commented before the kitchen door closed behind him. Naruto’s jaw fell slack and it was a miracle the noodles stayed on his lips. His ears were burning as he heard Kakashi greet his Father.

He just could not escape the man’s perversions. School was difficult even when Kakashi covered up a good seventy percent of his face. Home was difficult because Kakashi would just be there. In his life. And now even his food was not safe. He flushed again. Damn him.


End file.
